Songfics sung by The Harry potter charaters
by Color and Light
Summary: Songs reflecting on our favorite(And least favorite)HP characters from various books sung by the wizards themselves!
1. Never Again

This is just a story I am making while writing another fic. "The great friendship again" Check that one out if you want. My first song fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or any of the characters or songs or bands I mention in this entire fiction and I am not profiting from this fic. 

These are songs that reflect on our favorite (And least favorite) characters Enjoy. This fic is spoilers to ALL the books so STOP if you have not read any of the books.

I decided to start with Severus Snape

Severus Snape singing 'Never Again' By Nickleback

Snape has just yelled at Harry to leave the dungeons for catching him looking in to his Pensive and is thinking about how his father yelled and hurt his mother (Order of the Phinox)

He's drunk again its time to fight

She must have done something wrong tonight

The living room becomes a boxing ring

It's time to run you see him clenching his wand

She's just a woman…Never again

I hear her scream from down the hall

Amazing she can even talk at all

She cries to me… "Go back to bed!"

I'm terrified she'll wind up dead in his hands

She's just a woman…Never again

Been cursed before but not like this

Seen it the unforgivable before but not like this

Never have I seen a spell this bad 

She's just a woman …Never Again

Just tell Madam Pomfrey you slipped and fell

It starts to sting it starts to swell

She looks at you…she wants the truth

It's at Snape manor with those hands

Looking as important as he can…Never again

Been cursed before but not like this

Seen the unforgivable before but not like this

Never have I seen a spell this bad 

She's just a woman…Never again 

Father is a name you haven't earned yet

Your just a child with a temper 

Haven't you heard don't hit a lady

Akadaving you would be a pleasure

He's drunk again its time to fight

Same old $#!^,just on a different night

She grabs her wand she's had enough

Tonight she'll find out how %$#&!* tough is this man

Screams a curse as loud and fast as she can…never again

Been cursed before but not like this

Seen it the unforgivable before but not like this

Never have I seen a spell this bad 

She's just a woman …Never Again

What do you think no flames its to hot were I live already.


	2. Those DA nights

Here is the next songfic thank you reviewers (Right now the only one is Xpuppet) No flames please.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the book nor do I own Grease.

****

Harry and Cho have just gotten back from the DA room after snoging this is sung by them and the Gryffindor boys and the Ravenclaw girls to the tune of Summer Nights from Grease.

Harry and Cho singing Those D.A. nights

D.A. classes had me a blast

D.A. classes happened so fast

I met a girl crazy for me

Met a boy cute as can be

D.A. days drifting away

to oh oh the D.A nights

Tell me more, tell me more

did you kiss her in the room?

Tell me more, Tell me more

Like does he have a broom?

She came to me cheeks damp

He was under the mistletoe trying to make me laugh

I cracked a joke about nargels

He starts talking nonsense about fargels

D.A fun something begun but

oh oh the D.A. nights

Tell me more, Tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

Tell me more, tell me more

Did she put a fight?

Took her flying on my broom

He went around tiding the room

We made out starting to snog

We stayed there till ten o'clock

A D.A. fling don't mean a thing

but oh oh the D.A. nights

Tell me more, tell me more

But you don't gotta brag

Tell me more, tell me more

Cause he sounds like a drag

He got friendly and was no bore

She got friendly down on the floor

He was sweet just turned fifteen

Well she was good you know what I mean

Love is heat, boy and girl meet but

oh oh the D.A. nights

Tell me more, tell me more

How pureblood is he at his mothers end?

Tell me more, tell me more

Could she get me a friend?

Umbrige found out that's were it ends

So I told her to lose those friends 

Then we made our true love vow

Wonder what she's doing now

D.A dreams ripped at the

seams but oh those D.A nights

Tell me more, tell me more


	3. Figure 09

Hey amazing how fast I'm writing these right? Thanx reviewers No flames you know the drill…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter (Obviously) Or Linkin Park.

Harry reflecting on all the powers Voldermort accidentally gave him and how he can read Voldemort' thoughts.

Harry Potter singing FIGURE.09 By LINKIN PARK

Nothing ever stops all these thoughts

And the pain attached to them

Sometimes I wonder why this is happening

It's like nothing I can do

Will distract me when

I think about how I cursed myself in the back again

'cause from the infinite words I could say/I 

put all the pain you gave me on display/ but I didn't realize/

Instead of setting me free/ I took what I hated and made it a part of me

[It never goes away]

And now

You've become a part of me

You'll always be right here 

You've become a part of me

You'll always be my fear

I can't separate myself from

what I've done

I've given up a part of me

I've let my self become you

Hearing you're name/the memories

come back again

I remember when it started happening

I'd see you in every thought I had and then

the thoughts slowly found words 

Attached to them

And I knew as they escaped away I was 

Committing myself to them/and every day I

Regret saying those things/cause now

I see/that I 

Took what I hated and made it a part of me

[It never goes away]

And now

You've become a part of me

You'll always be right here 

You've become a part of me

You'll always be my fear

I can't separate myself from

what I've done

I've given up a part of me

I've let my self become you

[It never goes away]

Get away from

ME!

Gimme my space back/ you gotta just 

GO!

Everything comes down to the memories of

YOU!

I've kept it in but now I'm just letting you 

KNOW!

I've let you go

[It never goes away]

And now

You've become a part of me

You'll always be right here 

You've become a part of me

You'll always be my fear

I can't separate myself from

what I've done

I've given up a part of me

I've let myself become you

[It never goes away]

I've let myself become you

I've let myself become you

I've let my self become lost inside these thoughts of you

Giving up a part of me I've let myself become you.


	4. Too Bad

This is the next song (Wow 3 songs in one day!)Thank you my faithful reviewer Xpuppet !

This is Yet another song by Nickleback (What can I say it reminds me of Ron's family)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Nickleback ( These DISCLAMERS are annoying huh? )

This song is sung by Ron Weasly about how is family is suffering through money and Percy abandons them. (I never liked Percy anyways) I do not know if Mrs. Weasly works but oh well

Ron Weasly singing, IT'S TOO BAD By Nickleback

Fathers hands are dirty from a long day at the ministry

Mum's hands are serving meals at Diagon Alley

With six mouths to feed..just trying to keep clothing on our backs

And all I hear about..is how it's so bad

It's to bad, it's stupid

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no tome to rewind

Let's walk let's talk

You left without saying goodbye, driving the magic car out into the night

You owl the house from time to time toto make sure were alive

But you wernt there right when we needed you the most

And now I dream about it…and how it's so bad

It's to bad, it's stupid

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no tome to rewind

Let's walk let's talk

It's to bad, it's stupid

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no tome to rewind

Let's walk let's talk

Fathers hands are lined with tearing us apart

Guess it turend out in the end, just look at where we are

We made it out…we still got clothing on our backs

And now I scream about it..and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad

It's to bad, it's stupid

It's to bad, it's stupid

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no tome to rewind

Let's walk let's talk

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad we had no tome to rewind

Let's walk let's talk


	5. Creatures For awhile

Hi reviewers my 4th song of the day I'm on a roll.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters or 311 

****

Professer Remus Lupin is thinking about his wolf change with out the wolfsbane potion and his days of change with the maurders.

I realize that some of the songs barley or not have all changed but some are better the way they are. Including this one describes them perfectly

Creatures (For A While)BY 311 Sung by Professer Remus Lupin Background singing by the Maurders   
  
My name is volatile   
I've been this way a long while   
I'd surely like to rest   
But the energy gets the best of me   
It's been a wild ride   
I wouldn't change a minute   
I can't slow down inside   
Guess that's why I live it  
  
The years of mischief   
Followed by weeks of thrift   
I land on earth's hard face   
No legs could keep that pace   
And through the rest I sift  
  
Is there ever a time  
When the state of sleeping willingly leaves my mind  
  
Highly frustrated wanna feel elated   
Come morn you feel checkmated   
You can be uncool and become the rule   
Exceptions were made to drown  
  
I'm not used to it, you'd think I'd be by now   
The ins the outs the ups and the downs  
  
I wanna make a mess   
I wanna blow off stress   
I wanna stoke the fire   
Just creatures for a while   
I wanna make a mess  
I wanna blow off stress  
I wanna stoke the fire  
Just creatures, Just creatures  
It comes and goes and comes and goes   
  
Sometimes I go a little crazy   
Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do  
  
I know what you we're gonna say   
But were afraid to cause dismay   
You're lyrics switched around   
The mixture watered down   
And now a pointless display  
  
It's something one won't understand   
Unless there in it with me hand and hand  
  
Don't buy the fear don't buy that my dear   
The things you love you must keep near and   
Carry on and you won't feel withdrawn   
Even if you're coming down  
  
Sometimes it's wearable sometimes is bearable   
I careen towards balance til' the glass is full  
  
I wanna make a mess   
I wanna blow off stress   
I wanna stoke the fire   
Just creatures for a while   
I wanna make a mess   
I wanna blow off stress   
I wanna stoke the fire   
Just creatures, just creatures  
  
It comes and goes and comes and goes   
Sometimes  
Sometimes I get a little out there  
Sometimes I go off  
Sometimes just like you  
  
I go a little crazy   
Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do   
Sometimes I go a little crazy  
Sometimes I go a little crazy just like you I do 


	6. Young and the Hopless

Ok 5th and probably last song for the day if I don't have another brainstorm

****

Thank you reviewers especially Xpuppet for not flaming me I like E-mail so keep sending those reviews to me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Good Charlotte or Any of the Harry potter Characters

Severus Snape sings this song in the maurder days before he was a professor. He is thinking about how no one likes him and how he is an outcast becoming a man. (Snape is also one of my fav. Characters I know I'm crazy I feel so sorry for him in the 5th book)

The Young And The Hopeless " Sung by Severus Snape Song belongs to Good Charlotte   
  
Hard days made me hard nights shaped me   
I don't know they somehow saved me   
And I know I'm making something   
Out of this life they call nothing   
I take what I want, take what I need   
You say its wrong but its right for me   
I won't look down won't say I'm sorry   
I know that only God can judge me   
  
And if I make it through today   
Will tomorrow be the same   
Am I just running in place   
And if I stumble and I fall   
Should I get up and carry on   
Will it all just be the same?   
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless   
I'm lost and I know this   
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say   
I'm troublesome I've fallen   
I'm angry at my father   
Its me against this world and I don't care   
I don't care   
  
No one in the ministry   
Understands the life I lead   
When I sing about my past   
It's not a gimmick not an act   
These critics and these mudblood kids   
Try to tell me what pureblood is   
But when I see them on the street  
They got nothin to say   
  
And if I make it through today   
Will tomorrow be the same   
Am I just running in place   
And if I stumble and I fall   
Should I get up and carry on   
Will it all just be the same?   
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless   
I'm lost and I know this   
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say   
I'm troublesome I've fallen   
I'm angry at my father   
It's me against this world and I don't care   
I don't care, I don't care, now, I don't care  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless   
I'm lost and I know this   
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say   
I'm troublesome I've fallen   
I'm angry at my father   
It's me against this world and I don't care   
I don't care  
(3x) 


	7. Rat in the cellar

Thank you all reviewers Especially Xpuppet for believing in me! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter characters or Aerosmith

This song is sung by Peter Pettigrew (Also known as Wormtail) about himself (Self centered rat!)

Peter Pettigrew singing " Rats In The Cellar " Aerosmith   
  
Goin' under, a rat in the cellar   
Goin' under, skin's turnin' yellow   
Nose is runny, losin' my connection   
No money, getting no affection   
  
Hogwarts blues   
East wing, West wing blues   
Throw me in Azcaban   
Catch me if you can   
Believe   
That you're wearing   
Tearing me apart   
  
Safe complaining, 'cause everything's rotten   
Go insane', and ain't a thing forgotten   
Feelin' cozy, Rat In The Cellar   
Cheeks are rosy, skin's turning yellow   
Loose and soggy, lookin' rather lazy   
See my body, four fingers on one hand   
  
Hogwarts dues   
East wing, west wing news   
Throw me in Azcaban   
Catch me if you can   
Believe   
That you're wearing   
Tearing me apart  
  
Hogwarts blues  
East wing, west wing blues  
Throw me in Azcaban  
A catch me if you can  
Believe  
That you're wearing  
Tearing me apart  



	8. Money bought

Hello Well I don't have much to say (For once) So on with the songs

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nickleback of Ant Harry potter characters

This song is about Draco Malfoy I know its another Nickleback song but bare with me here.

****

Draco Malfoy singing Money Bought " Nickleback   
  
Wand in his hand he could tie Neville's legs in a knot   
Favorite curse he does, One in ten that he's got   
Making friends, setting trends, hardly having to try   
All the looks, by the book, best that money can buy   
  
Look what your money bought   
It's all that he's got   
It keeps him company   
Straight from Mom and Daddy   
  
Last chance to dance at the Yule ball   
Shakin' hands, hate to meet you, I don't know who you are   
He has a toke and makes a joke about the Hagrid-half man   
Never pleasured from the treasure in a garbage can   
  
Look what your money bought   
It's all that he's got   
It keeps him company   
Straight from Mom and Daddy   
  
Wand in his hand he could tie Neville's legs in a knot   
Favorite curse she does, One in ten that he's got   
Making friends, setting trends, hardly having to try   
All the looks, by the book, best that money can buy  
  


Look what your money bought   


What do ya think come on People I need for reviews than from just Xpuppet  
Not that Xpuppet bad or anything  



	9. It's the house elf life

This song is dedicated to supporters of S.P.E.W. thanx Xpuppet! A special thanx to my friends little sis Edna She gave me the idea for this song.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books nor do I own the musical Annie (Thank God)This is sung to the tune of It's a hard knock life.

The house elfs are cooking in Hogwarts kitchens and you know, singing while cooking and cleaning (Funny image huh?) About their life.

The house elfs singing IT'S THE HOUSE ELF LIFE from the musical Annie.

It's the house elf life for us! 

It's the house elf life for us!

'Stead a treated we get tricked,

'Stead a kisses we get kicked!

It's the house elf life!

Got no clothes to speak of, so!

It's the house elf row we hoe.

Pillow cases, 'stead of shirts,

Slythrin masters, 'they hurt!

It's the house elf life!

Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin'?

Don't it seem like there's never any light?

You can not to throw the towel in because this is a job we like

Well It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy,

no one cares if you grow or if you shrink.

No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy,

from the cryin' you would think this place would sink.

Oh!

Empty-Belly Life!

Rotten, Smelly Life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life!

Freedom we never see.

Freedom whats that, who's he?

No one cares for you a smidge,

when you work for people like Malfoy and Umbridge!

It's the house elf life.

(Yes it is)

It's the house elf life.

(Yes it is)

It's the house elf life.


	10. Thicker than blood

OK thank you for reviewing Pixxie Dust (and Xpuppet of corse!) one of your stories is on my favorites list Pixxie Dust update soon! Sorry I havent updated in a while but I've been grounded (God get a Zero on a English test and their all over you) Wel l i'm updated here you go. Okay on with the show.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Garth Brooks okay weve got that cleared out of the way.

Harry is thinking about his parents, the fact that Lily is not pureblood, Voldomorts killing them, and how he did not die.

Thicker Than Blood " Sung by Harry Potter lyrics by Garth Brooks   
  
She was born in Little Winging Surry  
Raised at Hogwarts  
Fell in love with a seeker  
She was a keeper herself  
He loved her scince he saw her  
They came together  
Because of Sirius and Moony  
Their familys liked the pair

Even though she was a mudblood  
But there  
Was a family, the same  
(And they say)  
Blood is thicker than water  
Oh, but love is  
Thicker than blood  
  
A prophecy  
Rain falling down  
The Dark Lord, killed them  
There's a number of people  
Just standing around  
Lord, I can't condemn  
The fear that they felt  
  
For that river of red  
Could be the death of me  
God, give me strength  
And keep reminding me  
That blood is thicker than water  
Oh, but love is  
Thicker than blood  
  
And if blood is  
Thicker than water  
Then what are we fighting for?  
We're all Slytherins and Gryfindors  
Students of something that  
Means so much more  
  
I see it on my TV  
But I can't understand  
Lord, it's one  
Big contradiction to me  
How in God's name  
We love thy neighbor with curses  
With our wands  
And kill each other  
When we just don't agree  
  
Why can't we see the walls  
We can't see through?  
And see what God's  
Been telling me and you  
(And that is)  
Blood is thicker than water  
Oh, but love  
Love is thicker than blood  
  


Okay, oh and I'm not sure if Lily was even on the Quidditch team but so what? Also another UPDATE On my works I'm planning on writing a dum dum dum dum DUM! I think I'll tell you in my next chapter Bye bye! : )


	11. Ready to charm

For those of you who do not like the Dixie Chick after their little err…. comment sorry but here is a song. Oh yeah Iwas supposed to tell you something well might as well get it over with ahem…I'm making A HARRY POTTER MUSICAL! I know it sounds corny now but it will get good my own plot too. NOT PARODY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the Dixie Chicks thank you and have a nice day. 

Harry is thinking about the events in his second and first years at Hogwarts. Iknow a lot of these are with Harry but I will do other characters later I promise 

X_Blood on black roses______________________ 

Ready To Charm " Dixie Chicks Lyrics   
  
When the Hogwarts train rolls by   
I'm gonna be ready this time   
When a giant tramples the door   
I'm gonna be ready this time   
When the proffesser has a face on each side  
I'm gonna be ready this time   
  
Oh yea   
Ready ready ready ready ready to charm   
All I'm ready to do is have some formal fun   
What's all this talk about normal?  
  
When I feel the wind blow through my hair while on a broom   
I'm gonna be ready this time   
When a house elf shows up in my room  
I'm gonna be ready this time   
When you think I'm Slythriens heir   
And I'm gonna be ready this time   
  
Ready ready ready ready ready to charm   
All I'm ready to do is have some formal fun   
What's all this talk about normal?  
Ready to run ready to charm  
Ready ready ready ready ready to charm   
All I'm ready to do is have some formal fun   
What's all this talk about normal?   
Ready to charm ready to charm   
Ready to charm ready to charm  
I'm ready I'm ready 


	12. Harder to breathe

Thank you X- puppet! The musical is work in progress and I hope to have it out before Thanksgiving. I know I promised that Harry Potter would lay low for a while but this song is another reminder to me at least. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter any of the characters in Harry Potter nor do I own Maroon 5.

This is Harry singing to Umbrige about how she wishes she had listened to him about Voldomort coming back to power.

" Harder To Breathe " sung by Harry PotterMaroon 5 Lyrics   
  
How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
  
You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to ****** tread the ground I'm walking on  
  
When it gets cold inside and I got no right to talk  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way I'm gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries because your the monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
What you are doing is screwing things up inside their heads  
They should know better but they never listened to a word I said  
Clutching my pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping Voldemort doesent have full power yet  
  
When it gets cold inside and I got no right to talk  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way I'm gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries because youre a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That Voldomort has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what he'll bring  
And you wish you had listened to a 15 year old 

OH and the musical **WILL** have songs from this fic. So don't blame me when you read it.

Please REVIEW! I love E-MAIL!


	13. Young

First I would like to say thank you to my reviewers especially Xpuppet ! Iam trying to finish the first chapter of the musical finished. Well that's all I have too say so… 

Disclaimer:I do not own Kenny Chesney Or Harry Potter.

Sirius and Remus singing about how life was with the Maureders.

Young " Kenny Chesney Lyrics   
  
Looking back now, well it makes me laugh   
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class   
Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn   
We were petrifying Snape just to watch him squirm   
  
Going out and changing just a little too much

Avoiding teachers, and such 

Headin' to the forest with some discount beer   
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear.   
  
Man I don't know, where the time goes   
But It sure goes fast, just like that   
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue   
With our Weird Sisters T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes   
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done   
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young   
  
Talked a good game when we were out with the guys   
But without our brooms we were awkward and shy   
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain   
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change   
  
Man I don't know, where the time goes   
But It sure goes fast, just like that   
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue   
With our Weird Sisters T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes   
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done   
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young   
Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older   
Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over   
  
Man I don't know, where the time goes   
But It sure goes fast, just like that   
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue   
With our Weird Sisters T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes   
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done   
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young   
Young, Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over  
  



	14. Breaking the Habit

I'M back! Sorry about taking the musical down Pixxiedust! But it's under constructions it had a lot of plot holes I need to fill up. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I'm sad my Linkin Park 'Meteora' CD broke! I'm sooooo mad but I'm ok now keep checking for the musical thanx!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter Linkin Park um…*calling to lawyer* is that it?

This reflects on Harry's thoughts in Dumbledores office after the battle at the Department of Mysteries & when he was angry with his friends for not talking to him in the summer. Basically Harry's thoughts throughout the 5th book. And of course how he wants to stop the fighting with Voldermort (His Habit in other words)

" Breaking The Habit " Linkin Park Lyrics   
  
Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to charm again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
[Chorus]  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
Clutching my wand  
I watch Sirius fall through the curtain  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
[Chorus]  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
  
[Chorus]  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit tonight


	15. VooDoo

Hey sorry its been so long since I updated, but…I PUT UP THE 1ST CHAPTER OF THE MUSICAL!!!!!!!!! Okay just warning you right now, its stupid like all my fics, if it gets really stupid, I'll take it off and put the songs on here, the musical will have songs from here.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter or Godsmack thank you and have a nice day.

This song relates to what races through a Wizards head before he becomes a Death Eater. (Snape most likely)

****

Voodoo " Godsmack Lyrics   
  
Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling, Breathe in--Breathe it in  
I'm coming back again  
I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came  
Hazing clouds rain on my head  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
Demons dreaming  
Breathe in--Breathe it in  
I'm coming back again  
Voodoo, I'm not the one  
who's so far away 


	16. Butterbeer for my house elves

****

Hey this is a song that made me think of the Order Of the Phoenix so well here it is….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song Beer for my Horses or Toby Keith and Willie Nelson

The whole gang in The Order of the Phoenix talking about… well themselves!

Butterbeer For My House elves " Toby Keith Lyrics& Song   
  
Well a man come on the 6 o'clock muggle news   
Said somebody's been shot, somebody's been abused   
Somebody blew up a building   
Somebody stole a car   
Somebody got away   
Somebody didn't get too far yeah   
They didn't get too far   
  
Grandpappy told my pappy, back in my day, son   
A man had to answer for the wicked that he done   
Take all the rope in Hogsmade   
Find a tall oak tree, round up all of them bad boys   
Hang them high in the street 

for all the people to see that   
  
Chorus:   
  
Justice is the one thing you should always find   
You got to saddle up your boys   
You got to draw a hard line   
When the dueling settles we'll sing a victory tune   
And we'll all meet back at the local saloon   
We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces   
Singing Firewhiskey for my men, Butterbeer for my house elves  
  
Too many death eaters doing dirty deeds   
Too much corruption, and crime in the streets   
It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground   
Send 'em all to their maker and he'll settle 'em down   
You can bet he'll set 'em down 'cause   
  
Chorus (x2) 


	17. The leaving Song

HI sorry I haven't updated in months but I couldn't think of any songs! Help me reviewers! In need Song ideas!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters…. All belongs to J.K. Rowling

This just reminded me of Snape so much it was scary.

****

The Leaving Song Lyrics

by AFI sung by Severus Snape,

Walked away, heard them say

"Poison hearts will never change, walk away again"

Turned away in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky

When you're staring at the cracks

It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered

You... walked away, heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"

All the cracks will lead right to me

And all the cracks will crawl right through me

All the cracks, they lead right to me

And all the cracks will crawl right through me, and I fell apart

As I... walked away, heard them say

"Poisoned hearts will never change"

Walked away again

Turned away in disgrace

Felt the chill upon my face cooling from within

SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPETRS! I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE!!!!!!!


	18. Bad to the bone

Yay another idea but I need your help reviewers!

DISCLAIMER:I don not own Harry Potter or Bad to the bone.!!!!! Duh!

****

Bad to the Bone sung by Lord Voldemort  
  
words: George Thorogood  
  
On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
  
I've killed a thousand people, before I met you  
I'll kill a thousand more Harry, before I am through  
I wanna understand harry, why you and you alone

could defeat this wizard who is, bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
  
I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna understand Harry, why you and you alone

could defeat this wizard who is, bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  


ATTENTION REVIEWERS! MISTS OF MYTH NEEDS YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!! DUE TO SHORT SUPPLY OF MY MUSIC MUSE, I NEED REVIEWERS TO SUGGEST SONGS! REMEMBER THE FATE OF THIS FIC DEPENDS ON YOU! *Points like Uncle Sam*


	19. The Beggining

****

Hi

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or AFI 

Miseria Cantare (The Beginning) Lyrics

by AFI Sung by The Death Eaters

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one of us

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one of us

Nothing from nowhere, were no one at all

Radiate, recognize one silent call

As we all form one dark flame... Incinerate

Nothing from nowhere, were no one at all

Radiate, recognize one silent call

As we all form one dark flame

As we all form one dark flame

As we all...

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one of us

Love your hate, your faith lost

You are now one, one of us


End file.
